I'm one seriously crazed up fruitloop
by TPcrazy
Summary: How big a DP fna are you? Go through each level/chapter and tally up your results, I promise it's Funny!
1. Chapter 1

**You're a Slight Fan**

**A/N**: I decided to do one of those fics where you see how big a crazed up fan you are. Ha ha, came up with the idea, when my friend did the dummest thing yesterday. . . which I can't tell you about, please enjoy. AND REVIEW!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

1. You have your own DP fan art collection, and insist on showing it to other people, even though it's unrecognizable. (ex: Is that Spongebob or something?)

2. You memorized every episode by name number and card picture.

3. You painted a soup thermos silver, and green to make it look like the Fenton thermos.

4. You often threaten people with sed thermos.

5. Whenever someone annoys you, you scream loudly, attempting a ghostly wail. (ex: I don't like you. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!) You then fall on the ground exhausted, asking them why they wern't affected.

6. You made your own costume, logo, and themesong. (I did)

7. You painted you room black and green to make it look like the ghost zone.

8. The kids at school often know you as 'the ghost obsessed kid'

9. You dress exactly like one of the characters of the show. ( for me it's a girl version of Danny)

10. You made your own fic based off of your biggest DP wish. (I did)

11. In fact you have all your wishes in nonexploitable contract incase Dessire happens to be listening.

12. You know and probably own every DP fansite on the net.

13. You're reading this and nodding to every question.

14. You've been reading fanfics for the past 3 hours, maybe more.

15. You tried to start this rumer going that you had ghost powers, but unfortunatley it backfired.

16. You shouted out IM GOIN GHOST in a random and quiet place, then blamed the fact that you didn't change on the lie that someone was wearing a spector deflector. (I did this at school)

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPPTP

A/N: That's all for now, I have more Ideas, but I cant waist um all on one chapter! REVIEW!


	2. A tad bit obsessed

**A tad bit obsessed**

**A/N: **Thanks superhero's fanatic, gothic chevy, and phantom's shadow94. Um, the clothes I just got a white tshirt and spray painted a red circle in the middle, blue jeans and red flats. For Sam, just buy a black tshirt, a black and purple pleated skirt, purple tights, and black flat heeled boots.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

17. You carried 3 watches to school, and then when questionned, said you were watching the time stream. (I did)

18. You set your hair on fire to make it look like Ember's.

19. Because of the fire thing, you are now a ghost and tend to reek havoc, but usually get stopped by a 14 year old ghost boy superhero with the name of Danny.

20. You stopped a boy named Danny on the street and told him you knew his 'secret'.

21. You consistantly try to get your name changed to Danny, or Sam. And if that failed you tried to give yourself the nickname Phantom.

22. You told the police to contact you if they needed help because you had ghost powers and were Danny Phantom's sister/brother.

23. You feel the extreme need to call anyone with the name of Vlad a fruit loop.

24. You tried to over shadow your teacher because you failed your history test.

25. You got expelled, because of it, and then suited up your costume throwing ice cubes at people trying to use your new 'ice powers'.

26. Your ambition in life is to build a portal that can take back to Danny's dimension the day he got his powers so that you can take his place. (Mine is)

27. You second ambition is to put someone's pelt on your wall.

28. You somehow manage to base every essay or project on Danny Phantom. Ex: My science project is; How can ghosts go intangible. (My scifi project)

29. You draw your symbol on every paper you turn in. (Tp, Dp)

30. You really are half ghost, and live in Amity park, (yeah right)

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: Any ideas? REVIEW! GOIN GHOST! Ok, who's wearing a spector deflector?


	3. Closer to Frootloop

**Getting close to fruitloop**

**a/n: **That was a reall bad pun Charmed and More.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

(Suggested by Luiz4200) 31. You constantly try to convince your friends to dress like Sam and Tucker.

32. You got bunch of tattoos hoping that they would peel off and fly around the room.

33. They actually did peel of and fly around the room.

34. You wear overalls and throw boxes at people for fun.

35. You often introduce yourself as BEWARE, or FEAR ME!

36. You were so dissapointed when Dp got cancelled that you started a riot at you school, but noone joined except 4 people. (I did)

37. You mailed yourself to nick studios in your costume and told them to make a season 4-100 or else.

38. You then got thrown out by security and possibly even arrested.

39. You often walk into walls hoping that you will become intangible at the last second.

40. You painted a boomerang silver and then got mad when it wouldn't lead to Danny.

41. Whenever your room is messy you scream: CURSE THIS INFERNAL MESSY ROOM, LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR, THE VACUM CLEANER!.

42. You attacked your bedsheet and then attempted to suck it up in you homemade Fenton thermos.

43. One of your many ambitions is to become the master of time.

44. You have and evil future which you constantly have to keep under control. (cough cough)

45. You bought neon green contacts and then put them on every time you got angry. (I did)

46. You often tend to blab on about ghosts even when noone else is listening.


	4. Fruitloop 101

**Fruit loop 101**

**A/N: **I'm back you guys! Review with more ideas!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

(Suggested by mysterywriter)

47. You have used Danny Phantom qoutes to ask someone out on a date.

48. During a test if someones cell goes off you shout ghost!

49. You jumped off the roof of your house in an attempt to fly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Suggested by Luiz4200)

50. You named your cat after your greatest love.

51. You thought this fic was about Vlad before you read it, then burst into hysterical laughter when you read the first chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

52. You keep trying to convince you parents to invent a ghost portal, and you try to convince your dad to eat more fudge.

53. You tried to turn invisible to get away from a dificult situation.

54. Whenever it rains you automatically assume that Vortex has escaped from a random portal in the ghost zone.

55. You never walk on the grass becaue you are afraid undergrowth might hear about it.

56. You have this habbit of shouting into the sky: CLOCKWORK I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING THIS!: whenever something bad happens. (I do)

57. You often use Danny's puns in very unnessecary situations. Ex: It rains outside so you say. Nice weather we're having, to random people.

58. You formed a boycott to end Spongebob. (guilty as charged)

59. You write letters to nick telling them to cancel back at the barnyard. (Die ottis die!)

60. You have an obsession with packers junk and cheese.

61. Ever since you watched urban jungle, you don't eat vegetable's anymore.

62. Ever since you watched Reality Trip, you stay away from any circus.

63. You shout your name into the sky. Ex: For I, (insert name here) will one day takeover the world!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: You people crack me up, REVIEW! And thanks mystery writer, Luiz4200, superheroe's fanatic, Queens of Randomness 016, Gothic Chevy, Charmed and more, Phantom's Shadow 94, and Phantom fury for reviewing.


	5. Related to Vlad

**Related to Vlad**

**A/N: **Ok, this chapter is for extreme weirdo's and nutcases. And piratefairy, all your firends seriously? Man you people really are pathetic.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTP

(sugested by Queens of Randomness)

64. You once again tried to transform into your ghostly alter ego, but this time blamed the fact that you didn't transform that Vlad must have shorted out your powers with the Plasmius Maximus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

65. Whenever it's cold enough outside to see your breath, you say you have to go fight a ghost. ( i did this only once or twice)

66. You attempted to kidnap someone as ransom for a season 4 of Danny Phantom.

67. You keep hoping a huge asteroid will crash into the earth.

67. You have this habbit of getting into a battle stance everytime someone says the word ghost. (guilty)

68. You often have fantasies or dreams about the characters from the show. (danny for me)

69. You attempted to mail yourself to Butch Hartmans house so that he can make a season 4, just for you.

70. You thought that one of the Polar Bears at the zoo looked strangely like frostbite.

71. Whenever someone says the word ghost you blurt out: I'M NOT HALF GHOST, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!

72. You have won every trivia contest on Danny Phantom on the net. (yeah me)

73. You act exactly like one of the characters from the show. (girl version of Danny)

74. You tend to dissapear, and then reappear looking beat up, just so people will think you've been in a ghost fight.

74. You have an archenemy. (yep, me again)

75. You shaved your hair into a mohawk, then set it on fire to look like Skulker's.

76. You carry around that painted soup thermos, pointing it at people when they annoy you. Often saying: BACK OFF, I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS THING! (I do)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, whatcha think? Funny? I try, thanks for reviews new reviewers: Pirate fairy, and goth one. Special thanks to all my constant reviewers! REVIEW! Give ideas!


	6. Fanatic

**Fanatic**

**A/N:** Oh no, you people have lost your minds if you're up to this chapter!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

(suggested by Luiz4200)

77. You have developed this habbit of breaking any bottle you see, hoping Dessire will come out, so you can wish for a 4th season.

78. You keep dropping anything you carry, and justify this by saying you just got ghost powers and can't control your intangibility.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

79. After watching Teacher of the year, you are suspicious of all video games.

80. You gasp at random moments, trying to convince people that a ghost was right behind them; and if you hadn't scared them off with your 'super powers' they would be dead right now.

81. You get up at 4:00 am, just to see reruns of DP. (uh, yeah)

82. You made your own cartoon, which you plan to sell to nick, for the production of new Dp episodes. (what?)

83.You use book titles as exploitives. Ex: Tom Sawyer, Mr. Fenton!

84. You use food as exploitives. Ex: BUTTER BISCUITS! (guilty)

85. You tried to bribe Butch Hartman, so that you could own DP.

86. You carry around a fancy looking water gun, trying to make people think it's an ecto gun.

87. You name any item after your family. Ex: MADDIE! Hand me the Fenton Toast! (heh heh, yes)

88. You painted a lightbulb black and purple to make it look like the ghost zone, whenever you turn the light on. (this works)

89. You dressed up in your (insert 1st name) Phantom costume for Halloween.

90. You got arrested that night for attacking a 4 year old in a ghost costume.

91. You have a slight obsession with Ben 10. (who doesn't?)

92. Your dream is to release Dan, and marry him! (drool, don't blame me, blame reversed hero)

93. You eat fruitloops and then when questioned say you're helping Danny Phantom defeat Vlad Plasmius.

94. You know that Butch is actually planning a Dp big screen movie called THE BIG MOVIE, which is due to air August 28, this year. Maybe! It depends on if enough people write letters, so write! he says if this movie is made and a big hit, Nick might pick up the show again!

-----------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW! Thanks to everyone who reviewd, and gave ideas. GIVE IDEAS!


	7. Realted to Dan

**Related to Dan**

**A/N: **Yes I am serious about number 94! For more info got the following sites: or to see that there is a possibility go to phantom season 4, epi 1. There have been several rumors about it. Some say it's a fraud, some say it could really happen. But I believe in it, I believe! Now who's with me? Oh and superhero's fanatic: I didn't say Butch said it, I just read alot about it, even on some of his sites. So dont get TOO worked up.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTP

(suggested by gothic chevy)

95. You often try to convince people that you're realted to Danny Phantom through some odd bloodline. Ex: Second cousin 2wice removed.

------------------------------------------------------

(suggested by Phantom fury)

96. You always imagine what you would do in a situation if you had ghost powers.

------------------------------------------------------------

97. You stole your uncle's motorcycle and rode around telling your shadow to attack people.

98. You tried to convince the town to make a giant statue dedicated to you.

99. You gave a song to each of the characters from the show. Ex: Sam, girlfriend.

100. You insist on calling every burger joint, the nasty burger; especially if the cook or owner is in hearing distance.

101. For some odd reason, you are scared of locker 264 at school.

102. You drew more DP fanart, but inserted yourself into the picture.

103. You were insanely scared of the mummy at the museum, because of 'the scarab scepter' incedent.

104. You often hang around people who look like Sam and Tucker, and act mysterious when people come near you.

105. For your history report on a country in the world, you did your report on the land of the far frozen. (hee hee hee)

106. You drank a gallon of ice water, started shivering, then told people your ice powers were acting up again.

107. You dressed a broom up as a ghost, and put on a huge show at school pretending you were 'saving the day'. Until a smart kid pulled the white sheet off of the broom.

108. You then threatened the principal with ectoballs, (green styrafoam balls) so that you wouldn't get suspended.

109. You faved this fic atleast 3 times by accident. (please?)

110. You tell your parents that the only way anyone can win an election, is to overshadow the voters.

111. You are scared of all, of your dad's 'old college buddies'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

To Queens of Randomness: It might be true, some think it's rumer, but those sites say otherwise.

to pirate fairy: again, maybe, check it out for yourslef.

to goth.one: maybe, hopefully, PLEASE LET THESE RUMERS BE TRUE!

to wolfchibichan: dont get overly excited.

to princess of Danny Phantom: you are so obsessed that I might have to make a crazed up nutjob chapter just for you.

to superher's fanatic: are you sure it's false? ABSOLUTELY SURE?

to luiz4200: I'll use that in the next chapter, kay?


	8. Major Dan Phantom

**MAJOR Dan Phantom**

**A/N: **www . squidoo . com . then go to my cartoon obsession. or go to www. imdb . com

(MyFruitloop)

112. You bought tons of hair gel, styled your hair into 2 points, and put on a cape to look like Vlad.

------------------------------------------------------

(suggested by mysterywriter5775)

113. The only reason you watch American Idol is because you hope that the dude named Danny will change into Phantom at the last minute.

----------------------------------------------------

(suggested by lunazeta9)

114. You wished for ghost powers after being locked out of your house for 3 hours, only to realize that you forgot to take your housekeys.

------------------------------------------------------

115. You convinced your mom to dress up as Skulker, and pretend to attack the town, so that you could 'save the day' again.

116. Whenever you do something good, you scream: NO! NOT THE FANGUYS/GIRLS!

117. You carry around coffee, just so you can spit it on people when something goes wrong.

118. You often make comments about ghostbusters, like: SEEN IT. OH, COME ON, I COULD DO BETTER THAN THAT. KICK GHOST BUTT!

119. You are now a goth/ ultrarecyclo vegetarian, just because Sam is one. (yep)

120. You attacked the ghost balloon at the nick parade, only to get laughed at.

121. You wear an orange hazmat suit, and carrry around an ectogun. (water gun)

122. You keep trying to get your parents to let you dye your hair white. (working on it)

123. You took a rubber sword to school, threatining to 'shread peoples souls'.

124. You automatically wondered why Danny Phantom wasn't still counted as a nominee for best cartoon on KCA.


	9. Don't even know what to call you

**such a fan, I don't know what to call you, you nutjob!**

**A.N: **Chees logs, I hope none of you are up to this chapter.

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

(suggested by gothic chevy)

125. You tried to convince you parents to let you dye your hair black, and buy you a whole new wardroobe just to look like Danny/Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------

(suggested by Phantom'sShadow94)

126. You sung the DP themesong for your school talent show.

127. You rhyme for no reason, and then insist that ghostwriter has entrapped you in his book again, and that they would be rhyming too if they knew they were in the story.

128. You start acting crazy, and then tell them that you can't help it because youngblood has put a spell on you; and they can't see him because they're adults.

129. Because of the whole youngblood incident, they make you go to therapy, but you say you don't wanna go because you think Spectra will be your therapist and make you miserable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(suggested by piratefairy)

130. Whenever someone says ghost you either start laughing or pull out your homemade thermos.

131. You keep pushing the idea on you parents to build a weapons vault.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(suggested by Luiz4200)

132. Whenever you hear the word beware, you automatically think that the box ghost is trying to annoy you again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

133. You tried to talk to your dog, hoping he might know where to find wulf.

134. You have this new found fear of nerds, after watching Spitting images.

135. Whenever you hear the word Dan, you scream nonstop.

136. After watching forever Phantom, you think all twins are evil.

137. When you got into a fight at school, you stuck out you hand expecting and ectoblast to come out, but got punched in the face instead.

138. After watching Reaity Trip, you refused to wear gloves, or mitens.

---------------------------------------------------------

A.N: I'm sorry to say that this fic is soon coming to an end. I will probably only do about 2 more chaps, so give ideas and review!


	10. You're practically in a strait jacket

**You're practically wearing a strait jacket**

**A/N:** This is my second to last chapter, sadly. But my goal was to make people laugh hysterically. . .and it worked!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPP

(sugested by hollagirl)

139. When tons of people are around you pull out your homemade thermos and pretend to suck up aninvisible ghost.

-------------------------------------------

(suggested by Queens of Randomness)

140. Whenever you get in trouble, you insist that you were overshadowed by an evil ghost.

141. Whenever someone is sad, you automatically assume tat Spectra is around.

---------------------------------------------------

(suggested by Danny Phangirl)

142. If someones electrical device malfunctions, you scream: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE TECHNUS!

143. I f someone tells you that they are going hunting you automatically ask: Are you related to skulker?

---------------------------------------------------

144. After watching the fright before christmas, you don't read books, or poems anymore.

145. You lost tons of weight, and dyed your hair black, just to look like Danny.

146. You think shaving you back hair is a great way to spend a Saturday.

147. You send presents to yourslef at christmas.

148. You attempted to stuff someone's locker with teddy bear plushies.

149. You painted a broom handel silver & green, and threatan people with the (insert last name) anti creep stick.

150. You jump whenever you see your shadow, because you think it might rise up and attack you.

151. You freak out whenever someone says the word melt, or d- stabilized.

152. You refuse to go to the hospital, no matter how sick you are because of doctors disorders.

153. You got you dad to dress up as Danny Phantom for Parents day.

154. You hate all rich people, because of Vlad.


	11. You're one seriously crazed up fruitloop

**You're one Seriously crazed up fruitloop!**

**A/N: **Well here it is, the last chapter! BOO HOO HOO! Sniffles. HHope you enjoyed it, and if you think this was funny, check out my other story: Traveling the Channels!

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

(suggested by mysterywriter)

155. You were so obsessed with being fans that you started your own club about DP and people later called it the SCHITCC. (straightjacket hide in the closet club)

(I cant believe she actually admitted to doing this!?)

------------------------------------------------------------------

156. You carry around a fake time staf that you made from a halloween costume and shout TIME OUT! Whenever something bad happens, in attempt to stop it.

157. You attempted to stop a rock concert in fear that the guitarist would hypnnotize everyone.

158. You are always, ALWAYS perky at christmas, and then when questiond say that if you weren't that ghostwriter would trap you ina christmas story.

159. For your report on your idol, you did one on Danny Phantom, and sang the themesong.

160. For your report on who most influenced your life, you did it on Clockwork.

161. You are super careful to keep any dog away from anyone named Valerie.

162. You refuse to participate in your school pageant because you think that the trainer might be a fire breathing ghost dragon.

163. You never make a wish o a shooting star, because you think Desiree might be up to something.

164. You got someone to call you Inviso-Bill or Inviso-Jill, and then told them to stop calling you that, infront of tons ofpeople.

165. Youbribed the mayor to put up a billboard that says: Welcome to (insert town) home of (insert name) Phantom!

166. No matter how hard you try, you can't find a skeloton key, or a giant sarcophagus!

167. You volunteered to spend the night in a haunted house because, you could 'kick ghost butt'.

168. You call all of you teachers Mr. Lancer.

169. You made your own ectoskeleton and threaten people with it.

170. You tied a string to a box, and got you friend to hide in theattic, cut a whole in the roof for the string to fit through; and then had her 'magically' lift the box up in front of some of your other friends, then blamed it on the box ghost. (it was fun!)

TPTPTPTPTPTTPPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPP

A/N: The end. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. I hope you continue to read my fics. One I suggest is: Mari Midnight: The Future of Danny Phantom.


End file.
